The invention relates generally to antenna arrays, and more specifically, it a new reconfigurable microstrip antenna array geometry which utilizes Micro-Electro-Mechanical System (MEMS) switches to electrically connect groups of printed patch radiators for operation at multiple frequencies.
Recently, there has been considerable effort expended in developing Micro-Electro-Mechanical System (MEMS) switches for operation at microwave frequencies . One of the projected uses for low loss/low power MEMS switches is to reconfigure antenna array apertures for multiple operating functions. Earlier work in tunable microstrip patch antennas exploited pin diodes to control multiple resonant modes via shorting pins. The approach is limited to about a 2:1 operating frequency ratio and operation in an array was not considered. More recently, a planar dipole antenna containing a MEMS series switch in each arm has been developed.
A limiting factor in the aforementioned geometry is the need for approximately a quarter wavelength spacing between the dipole and the ground plane at each operating frequency for useful far field radiation patterns.
The task of providing it a new reconfigurable microstrip antenna array geometry is alleviated by the following U.S. Patents and references, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,921 issued to Tham et al; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,391, Oct. 6, 1998, Microstrip array antenna, Lee, Choon Sae, Dallas, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,643, Jan. 27, 1998, Planar microstrip Yagi Antenna array, Skladany, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,718, Nov. 19, 1996, Thin broadband microstrip array antenna having active and parasitic patches, Buralli, Bernard.